1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a data driver and a method of driving the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) having reduced weight and volume compared to that of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels arranged at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines in a matrix. Each of the pixels generally includes an OLED, at least two transistors including a driving transistor, and at least one capacitor.
Recent organic light emitting displays have achieved high resolution and a large size. However, in the case of a large panel, the data charging time of each of the pixels is reduced so that an image of desired brightness is not displayed.